


knust

by shitsurakuchou



Series: Te Busqué [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Gen, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: Его заперли в клетке и неосознанно ставят эксперименты, а ему интересно, чем же это всё закончится.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: Te Busqué [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837720
Kudos: 3





	knust

**Author's Note:**

> 2018  
> ~ knust (норв.) - опустошённый  
> ~ арт https://goo.gl/ZmeskN

_— … собираешься успеть на похороны?_  
_Новость о смерти бабушки озадачивает_ _Франа_ _._  
_—_ _Нет, конечно. Я просто вспомнил кое о чем. О сокровище, что оставил там в детстве. У водопада. Хочешь узнать, какое у меня сокровище?_

От вида собственной крови немного мутит, почти как в детстве. Порез на пальце совсем небольшой, но кровь из ранки крупными каплями стекает по руке, забираясь под рукав свитера, пачкая его. Фран задумчиво наблюдает за всем этим, будто и не думая о том, чтобы промыть рану. Он вслушивается в собственные ощущения, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то. Некстати вспоминается Бельфегор, и в тот же момент становится скучно. Фальшивый принц портит всё, даже усилий никаких не прикладывая.

Подержав руку под струёй ледяной воды и залепив порезанный палец пластырем, Фран возвращается к прерванному занятию. Он не особо любит готовить, да и вообще что-либо делать в целом, но от полуфабрикатов портится настроение и угасает решимость. Учителю «испорченный» Фран ни к чему.

Он до сих пор называет Мукуро учителем. Больше с сарказмом, чем с уважением, и всё же от привычки избавиться сложно. Правда в последнее время Фран скорее выполняет роль персонального раба, чем ученика. Они окопались в этой квартире на севере Италии чуть больше месяца назад, когда наконец разгромили тайную лабораторию Эстранео. Нужно было залечь на дно и замести следы. И вот как раз первым они и занимались, а второе Мукуро доверил кому-то ещё. Фран не вдавался в подробности, но догадывался.

Дочистив овощи, Фран вздыхает и мирится с почти обидной мыслью, что скучает по Варии. Жить в относительной роскоши, хоть и в окружении стада ненормальных, забавно, а вот жить, ограничивая себя во всём, да ещё и с первоклассным психом… Мазохизм во всех смыслах. И пусть Фран действительно что-то почувствовал, когда Мукуро вернулся, сейчас с ним неуютно. Почти неприятно. Даже с тем же Бельфегором можно просуществовать бок о бок сколько угодно — он не вызывает ничего, кроме легкого раздражения. В присутствии Рокудо хочется спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше, потому что он высасывает даже те крохи эмоций, что есть у Франа.

К моменту приготовления ужина руки Франа покрываются ещё большим количеством разноцветного пластыря, а рукава свитера — бурыми пятнами. Это ничего, это пройдёт. Перед тем, как позвать учителя, он идёт в свою комнату и проверяет электронную почту. Несколько сообщений из Варии, даже видео — Бел отстригает здоровенную прядь волос у спящего Сквало. Удивительно, что Принц всё ещё жив. Фран фыркает, у психов всё по-прежнему. Он выключает ноутбук. Фран не боится пользоваться сетью, ведь их никто никогда не вычислит. Не существует человека сильнее, чем Фран и Мукуро вместе. Их иллюзии идеальны, хоть и чертовски болезненны.

Комната учителя прямо за стенкой, и слышно его дыхание. Сердцебиение. Даже волны его пламени можно прочувствовать кожей. Фран всё чаще надевает любимую шапку в виде яблока — она защищает. Такими темпами скоро он не станет снимать её на ночь, ведь кошмары не берутся из ниоткуда, а ещё они становятся реальнее.

Его заперли в клетке и неосознанно ставят эксперименты, а ему интересно, чем же это всё закончится.

Рокудо сидит на кровати, укрытый одеялом. Судя по его виду, он так весь день провёл. Волосы небрежно растрёпаны, ни намёка на обычную укладку — это даже не смешно, хоть самому иди и ставь этот чёртов хохолок и пробор зигзагом плети, чтобы дразниться как раньше.

Слабая улыбка — тень себя самого. После возвращения Мукуро будто гаснет день за днём. Гонится за призраками прошлого, всё время чем-то занят. Боится не успеть? У него руки дрожат, как у запойного, а в комнате полно всякого несуществующего. Фран видит сквозь иллюзии, но никак не может понять, что за ними прячется.

— Хочешь что-то сказать? — Мукуро откладывает папку с документами, которую только что увлечённо изучал.

Фран сообщает об ужине, но состояние учителя вслух не комментирует. Можно подкалывать кого-то, чтобы поиздеваться, позлить, но в случае Мукуро любая шутка больше походит на гвозди, которые один за одним заколачивают крышку гроба.

Лучше бы он не возвращался.

_У водопада ничего не изменилось, казалось, что тут никого и не было все эти годы. Мукуро со скучающим видом наблюдает за тем, как Фран подбирает камешки с берега реки, выбирая исключительно плоские и продолговатые, а потом неловко метает их параллельно водной глади. Рекорд побить не выходит._

Он не включает свет и запирает свою комнату на замок. Бесполезно — чужой туман везде, скоро и в голову проберётся. Туман Мукуро кровавый, больной, похожий на дыхание смерти. Наверное, он даже заразный. Фран открывает окно нараспашку, чтобы вдохнуть холодного воздуха. Зима подбирается ближе — любимое время года, когда природа замирает в летаргическом сне. Жаль, что здесь не выпадает много снега, в следующем году обязательно нужно поехать куда-нибудь в Скандинавию и зарыться в сугробе, чтобы тоже умереть на время.

В коридоре слышится возня. Голоса двух людей — учителя и Облака. Звон посуды. Они о чем-то жарко спорят, и это нормально, это только начало. Хибари появляется здесь редко, но ни один его визит не заканчивается мирно. Обычно они дерутся, разрушая всё на своём пути, и Фран бы ничуть не удивился, если бы однажды увидел в соседней комнате пару сцепившихся трупов. Ведь он уже видел нечто похожее. Когда ночью выходил налить налить кофе, проходил мимо комнаты Мукуро. Покосившаяся дверь открывала почти непристойную картину. Они оба стояли на коленях, лицом к лицу, цеплялись за одежду друг друга остервенело, яростно. И нельзя сказать, что они целовались — кусались, грозясь оторвать по куску. Казалось, что Фран видел их развороченные грудные клетки. Каждый орган. И хотелось запустить руки в это влажное, тёплое, пульсирующее, чтобы наконец понять, что чувствуют те, кто умеет чувствовать. Но даже тогда, завороженный извращённым действом, он понимал лишь одно — всё это не для него.

_Под деревом у самого обрыва он возится долго. Мощные корни мешают, приходится уничтожать их при помощи украденного трезубца, и это весьма неудобно. Фран не сдаётся, ищет своё сокровище. Мукуро спит в тени._

За разбитой посудой следуют глухие удары и злой смех. В голосе Мукуро проскальзывают истеричные нотки. Может, сегодня он доиграется, думает Фран, вновь включая ноутбук. На электронной почте снова несколько писем от Варии. В этот раз Фран их не читает, а сразу отправляет в корзину и запускает тупую игру. Лучше уничтожать монстров в онлайне, чем слушать, как два монстра уничтожают друг друга в реальности.

Мукуро не носит дома повязку, а изуродованную глазницу прячет за чёлкой. Он больше не окружает себя людьми, а отдаляется от них, подпускает к себе только Хибари, ученик не считается — он всего лишь оружие. Фран догадывается и о причастности Хибари к исчезновению проклятого глаза Рокудо, поэтому не понимает, почему порой они умудряются разговаривать спокойно, иногда по несколько часов. Обсуждают какие-то совершенно скучные бытовые вещи, как давние друзья. Пусть говорит в основном Мукуро, а Хибари изредка вставляет холодные фразы в его поток сознания. Фран не может вспомнить, когда ему открывались столь беззаботно. С ним не снимают маску, не откровенничают, из него исподтишка тянут последнее. Мукуро питается чужими эмоциями, ему это необходимо — он ведь точно такой же пустой сосуд, как и Фран.

Ссора за стеной затихает, а Фран обнаруживает себя в кроваво-красной дымке. Она еле заметна и проникает в лёгкие быстро, отравляя собой. Психика иллюзиониста довольно мощная штука, но её можно смело посылать к чёрту, когда тебя травит чужая боль, подпитанная пламенем посмертной воли.

Вонгольскому Облаку плевать на фокусы Рокудо, он закалённый, а Фран дрожит то от холода, то еле дышит от жара. Будь у них хотя бы парочка соседей, то мириться со всем этим было бы легче. По крайней мере, Мукуро переключился бы на кого-то ещё. Несбыточные фантазии. В пятиэтажном доме обитают лишь двое и иногда заплывает колючее Облако.

Грохот захлопнутой двери. Надрывной, хриплый хохот прерывается и наступает уже полная тишина. Фран ощущает её кожей, не ушами. Выключает игру и выходит в коридор. Туман сгущается, и не сразу удаётся распознать реальность. Прислонившись к входной двери спиной, Мукуро что-то быстро шепчет. Его губы, перепачканные чем-то красным, еле двигаются, но отчётливо видно, как изо рта вырываются полупрозрачные багровые сгустки.

_В той коробочке он прятал любимые игрушки и всякую мелочь, найденную на улице. В них не было никакой материальной ценности, но вся эта ерунда — и есть сам Фран. Наконец откопав своё сокровище, он долго пытается открыть крышку, а когда получается это сделать, в лицо ударяет резкий запах гнили. В грязной жестяной коробке пусто._

— Вы к ужину не притронулись, — зачем-то говорит Фран. Уж лучше поговорить о несъеденном ужине, чем о том, какой гроб Мукуро предпочитает. — Если так пойдёт, то…

— Я уже сыт по горло, — шипит Мукуро, отлипая от двери, и тихонько смеётся, как умалишённый.

Он двигается к Франу медленно, касаясь ладонью стены, чтобы не потерять равновесие. В спутанных прядях блестят осколки, а ещё с них стекает какая-то тёмная жидкость. Пахнет вином. На лице Мукуро размазана кровь следами от пальцев. Фран тянется к нему, чтобы помочь, но Мукуро перехватывает его за запястье и сдавливает так сильно, что парень морщится от резкой боли, но не вырывается. Он не ожидает, что через мгновение его схватят за загривок и с размаха впечатают в стену. От удара перед глазами сначала темнеет, а потом, прояснившись, мутнеет и смешивается в неразборчивое месиво. Фран пока не ощущает боли, только липкое тепло и тошноту.

Рокудо молча возвращается к себе и погружает квартиру в непроглядную тьму. Наощупь добравшись до постели, Фран находит телефон. Он старается не вдыхать лишний раз, зажимает ладонью рот. Номер Хибари для него почти как экстренный, наверное, это взаимно, потому что Облако отвечает после первого же гудка. Механический голос, равнодушные фразы… Фран не умеет по-другому, как бы ни хотел.

Он пустой, у него ничего не осталось. Как в той детской сокровищнице — лишь прелый запах разложения.

Ещё до того, как приезжает Хибари, Фран выходит на балкон. Сидит в уголке, обхватив колени руками, безжизненным взглядом смотрит куда-то вперёд и видит только множество трещинок на лице учителя, его рассыпающуюся прахом маску. В раненой голове бродят обрывки воспоминаний и несвязанные мысли. Он думает, что если Мукуро сегодня умрёт, то больше никогда не вернётся, что кровавый туман разъедает лёгкие, что нужно бежать. Фран не двигается. Сосредоточившись, он создаёт барьер, чтобы больше не слышать сводящий с ума голос. Он слушает пустоту внутри себя.


End file.
